The present invention is directed to circuit protection panelboards used to transfer power from a power line to associated branch lines, wherein each branch line is protected by a circuit breaker.
A related patent application entitled "Main Circuit Breaker or Other Circuit Protective Device Connector Installation Kit for Panelboards" Ser. No. 07/999,447, filed Dec. 31, 1992, invented by the same inventor of the present patent application and also owned by Siemens Energy & Automation, Inc. was filed on the same day as this application.
The entire contents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,118,754; 4,167,769; and 4,536,823 are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. These patents are owned by Siemens Energy & Automation, Inc., which is the owner of the present application.
Panelboard purchasers desire panelboards which can be readily wired from top or bottom feed positions without the need to disassemble the unit. In order to avoid the need for panelboard disassembly to reconfigure for top or bottom feed, the phase and neutral power line connections must be readily installable on either end of the panelboard in either of so-called "main lug" or "main breaker/switch" applications. Customers also want higher neutral current capacity in panelboards in order to compensate for non-linear loads in branch lines which draw current in abrupt pulses rather than in a smooth sinusoidal manner. Customers also want more compact panelboards so as to preserve space in their facilities.
The panelboard of the present invention meets consumer desires through a compact, symmetrical design which readily allows conversion from main lug power line connection to main breaker power line connection from either top or bottom feed positions. The neutral system of the present invention panelboard allows ready attachment of the neutral lug in any one of four positions and its current carrying capacity is increased over known panelboard designs.